Fractured Souls
by Meah Leah18
Summary: A threat almost as big as Sosuke Aizen has threaten the Soul Society and the World of the Living once more and it's up to Ichigo and his friends to save both worlds along with the help of 2 shinigami who have lost all knowledge of what they are...Okay my summary sucks I know but I promise the actual story is hella better than this. Oh! The main characters are the OCs.


Chapter 1

*Disclaimer- I do not own any bleach characters they rightfully belong to Tite Kubo. God that man is a genius. *-*

"Let us begin our meeting." Says the Head Captain. "We are all aware of what is going on. Your orders are to train your squads."

All the captains of each squads are lined up in their spots. Each stood up straight, listening to their orders.

"We must put an end to all of this. Remember, we never know when they will strike. Be prepared at any moment. You're all dismissed." The old man waits for the Captains to clear the room, then returns to his quarters.

"You two." Head Captain says as two masked guards shunpo in a kneeling position in front of him.

"Yes head captain." one of them speak.

"Go into the forest and rely a message to Ayame Ishimura and Sukiaira Nakamura." without another word the vanish to follow out the order they were just given.

In the forest...

"Come on Suki! Focus!" a girl with black hair and red highlights and hazel eyes who looks about 17 yells as she charges at a girl who seems to be about the same age with bright red hair and gold eyes with copper around the iris .

"Ayaaameee! But I'm hungry and tired!" Suki whines as she dodges out of the way. "Can't we just take a break we've been at this since 7 it's already after noon!"

"Taking a break won't help us get our bankais!" Ayame yelled as she got in a defensive crouch with her zanpakuto ready. Sighing Suki put her blade in it's sheath and crossed her arms.

"Neither will training on an empty stomach." she pouts and plops down on the ground quickly pulling out an onigiri.

"Yeah. Yeah. Yeah." Ayame says in defeat as she goes and sits next to her.

They both are enjoying their lunch and laughing with each other until 2 guards shunpo in front of them.

"We have a message from Head Captain Yamamoto." both girls look at each other with serious looks on their faces then back at the guards. "Ayame Ishimura and Sukaira Nakamura the enemy draws near. We're not sure when they will attack. So everyone is required to carry the zanpakuto where ever they go. This threat is bigger than anything we have encountered other than Souske Aizen the soul society depends on us."

Once the message was relayed to them and the guards left, Suki was the first one to say something.

"Aish. All I ever wanted to do was eat my lunch but noooooooooo stupid arancars wanna get together and act all tough." she pouts as Ayame slaps her upside the head. "What the hell was that for?!" she yells at her as tears begin to form in her eyes.

"For being stupid." she states simply and begins to walk away. "Come on let's hurry back." with that they both shunpo away. Waiting for the enemy to make they're first move.

The two girls leave the forest amd head for sereitei.

Once there, the two girls are greeted by Squad 6 Lieutenant, Renji Abarai.

"Pineapple!" Suki yells out in excitement.

"Dammit, Sukaira, quit calling me that!"

"Yeah, yeah whatever. Do you know if Ayame and I are the only ones keeping look out tonight?"

"From what I heard, I think so."

"Has Captain Kuchiki told you anything from what was discussed at the captain's meeting?" Ayame cuts in.

"Not really. All he said was that we had to prepare and be ready for anything."

"Oh... Okay then. Are you headed anywhere?"

"I've been sent to the world of the living along with Captain Hitsuguya and Lieutenant Matsumoto to inform the substitute soul reaper and Rukia on what's been going on."

A slight blush brushed across both girls faces.

"Okay then. We should get going. Nice talking to you." Both girls leave and head towards squad 11 barracks.

"Why are we here, Yame? You know Captain Kenpachi gives me the creeps!" Suki says nervously.

"I need to ask some questions."

Suki shrugs it off but heads over to squad 11 baracks. No one really knows why she's so afraid of him. How creepy can he be? His lieutenant is his best friend and a little girl. He raised her so she's practically his daughter. Lieutenant Yachiru may be small and enjoys candy, but she's very strong and tough.

Once they get into the baracks, everyone seems busy. There are squad members running around and heading for their training grounds. It hasn't been like this in a while. For now the best thing to do is just be prepared.

After coming across one of the larger buildings, the two girls stop. "You can stay here. I just have to do smething. Ill be out in five minutes." Says Ayame to Suki. She walks toward the door and knocks. Suddenly the door quickly slides open. A muscular man with black spiky hair answers the door. His face is serious.

"Good afternoon Captain. I just wanted to ask what happened at the Captain's meeting?" She says nervously.

"Sorry kid, but Head Captain hasn't told us much. He says that we should be prepared before the enemy attacks. How come you haven't been assigned to a squad yet? It'll be easier to find out news than to go searching for the nearest captain."

"Thank you Captain." She politely bows and heads back to Suki. "He says that Yamamoto hadn't told them much about our enemy. He also said that we had to be prepared for anything. Maybe Yamamoto hasn't detected anything from our enemy yet."

"That could be possible. Alright, let's work on our order. Where should we stay put at?"

"We can just walk around Sereitei until something comes up?"

"Sounds good to me"

The two girls leave the barracks and walk around the whole Sereitei for the rest of the day. Keeping their guard up and a close eye for anything and everything suspicious. The sunlit sky became starlit as they made their way into the forest to check for any signs of the enemy.

"I don't see anything Yame." Suki says while yawning and forcing herself to stay alert and awake. All that training from earlier is finally taking it's toll on her. 'No! Sukaira! Now is not the time to get tired!' she shouted in her head while shaking it to stay awake.

"Me either but I feel like they're out there." Ayame says as she scans the trees as the wind doesn't make a sound, turning her head she looks at Suki who's as stiff as a board. "What i-"

"Shhh." Suki says quietly holding up a point finger against her lips. "It's too quiet." she shunpos to Ayames side. "I don't like this, the wind isn't even making the leaves rustle."

Both stand back to back, zanpokutos drawn, and their eyes scanning their surrounding.

"I really don't like this feeling." Ayame mumbles as the wind blows around them. The waves of grass silently blowing around them.

"Me either...We may not see them but my gut is telling me something else."

After standing there for a while Ayame grows a little irritated.

"I think your gut is wrong..." she sheaths her zanpokuto and looks at Suki who sheaths hers as well.

"Eh whatever." she mumbles and crosses her a slight pout on her lips. She begins walking away. "Come on let's keep going."

"Hey that's my line." Ayame says while following behind her.

As they get deeper into the forest, the darkness grows darker. They try to use it as cover, just in case they're being followed. The silence helps them determine whether or not they are.

The sound of rustling leaves are heard nearby. Suki and Ayame are both ready to unsheathe their zanpakutos. Once again in the back to back position, the tension grows thicker. Nothing happens. They slowly take steps away from each other. That's when both girls feel a hand on their shoulder. Before either of them could scream, their mouths were covered and their hands and feet were tied up. With a quick swift hit to the back of their necks everything goes black.

"Take them back to the palace." Says a nearby voice.


End file.
